Julius (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Mornin'" *"Hello!" *"You look well! You look like you're brimming with energy!" *"You look so happy! I'm happy for you!" *'After creating a rainbow:' "Rainbows are so beautiful! I should make myself a rainbow-colored outfit!" *"A lot of people think fashion is just superficial, but I don't feel that way at all. I try to design outfits that let people's inner beauty shine through!" *"It's your birthday? Happy birthday!" *'After your baby is born:' "Congrats on your baby! I hope you're going to spoil your child." *'Your child is an infant:' "Hee hee... Aren't kids cute? I'm sure you spend all day watching yours!" *'Your child starts to crawl: '"How's the baby? They're so cute when they start crawling!" *'Your child starts walking:' "How's the baby? They're so cute, no matter what they do!" *'Your child starts talking: '"Your kid talked? That's great! It must have been an exciting moment!" *'Your child is fully grown:' "Don't worry too much about your child's future! I'm sure any child of yours will turn out fine!" *"I heard Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. I knew there was something going on between them." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby:' "I heard Anissa and Dr. Jin had a baby! How nice! I want to go see!" *"I heard Phoebe and Calvin got married. It's an unexpected pairing, but those are the best!" *"I heard Renee and Toby got married. They'll make a quiet and peaceful couple." *'The Mother Tree grows:' "Food tastes amazing, everyone is smiling, and everything's so beautiful! It's nice... but it feels a little weird." 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Sunny:' "I always feel good on sunny days like this. The climate on Waffle Island is lovely." *"It feels good to have sunny days. It's nice that we have a temperature climate." *Raining: "I hate rainy days because it messes up my hair." *'Cloudy:' "Days like this are just perfect. The sun isn't bright enough to damage your skin or fade your clothes." *'Snowy:' "It looks like little white flowers are falling when it snows." *'Spring:' "Spring is nice. It's a great season to dress up for!" *'Late Spring:' "Standing in a field of blooming flowers makes me feel like I'm in an old-fashioned romantic movie!" *'Late Summer:' "I'd better get my Fall stuff ready. It's always important to stay ahead of the trends! It's still really hot out, though. " *'Summer:' "I can't take it anymore. I don't even want to step outside on these days." *'Fall:' "I always over eat during Fall. Maybe my body is storing food to prepare for Winter." *'Winter:' "I like winter. The air is crisp and you can see the stars at night better!" 'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "Oh my, how nice! I love this! This is perfect! Thanks!" *'Liked Gift:' "This is great! I love it. You're so considerate!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you. What a nice thought." *'Disliked Gift:' "Oh, come on. Give me a break. I hate this thing." *'Hated Gift:' "Eeek! This is horrible! I hate it! What do you want me to do with it? Geez!" 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "How's work going? Just don't work too hard, 'kay?" *'1 Heart:' "My, you sure are hard worker." *'2 Hearts:' "I grew up on Waffle Island, but I left to study fashion. After all my traveling, though, I guess there's no place like home." *'3 Hearts:' "I never thought this island would change while I was gone. I guess I was wrong, though." *'4 Hearts:' "I love pretty little things like buttons, gems, and flowers. I used to get bullied, though, because guys aren't supposed to like that stuff." *'5 Hearts:' "I haven't heard from my parents in a while. They travel all over doing art, and don't remember to contact me very often. " *'7 Hearts:' "I've fallen head-over-heels for someone! My heart just won't stop racing! ♥" *'8 Hearts:' "When you're in love, everything seems more cheerful! It's wonderful!" *'9 Hearts (Female):' "I can bring out the best in you! Why, you say? Because I understand you the best! ♥" *'9 Hearts (Male/Married):' "Well, there is one person who I'm a bit interested in..." *'10 Hearts (Male):' "I don't believe it. I just can't stop thinking about this one person... Don't look so worried, player. That person is you!" 'Marriage Lines' *'Before wedding:' "I can't wait to get married. But there's something enjoyable about anticipating the moment.." *'Making your lunch:' "Oh, um, Honey, I packed a lunch for you. Eat it, OK? ♥" *"We're married now... How fabulous!" *"You look great today! How nice!" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *"Candace is shy, so she'll never say I love you in public. But it doesn't matter, because I know her heart! ♥" *"We had a child! Any baby of Candace and mine will grow up to be beautiful! ♥" *"Angie's name is short for "angel". It fits her perfectly!" Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes